When the Light Free's the Dark
by Panda-Rebel-4ever
Summary: Sess/kag *Not for fans of Inuyasha* Kagome has gone dark after Inuyasha goes off with Kikyou again. Who can bring her back? Sesshomaru? Kouga? who? Read and find out how Naraku falls and Kagome returns to who we used to know. M for language and suggested adult content.
1. Chapter 1

As Kagome climbed out of the well she was assaulted with the sun shinning bright into her eyes. Cause a bright smile to make its way on to her face. She lugs her bag out of the well then hops out herself. Half way wondering where Inuyasha was, and half glad she could enjoy a quiet walk to Lady Kaedes hut. She turns around and grabs her bag and heaves it onto her shoulder.

"ugh, why did I pack so much in this bag it's almost too heavy for me to carry." She says as she begins to walk down the path towards the hut.

As she walks she begins hearing grunting and whimpers from the woods, at first she brushes it off as some creature falling prey to another. Though as she continues to walk it gets louder and louder so as per normal wanting to see if anyone was harmed she took off in the direction of the noise. As she reaches the edge of a clearing a voice stops her in her tracks.

"OH, Inuyasha yes tell me you love me please Inuyasha." And a responding voice she assumed but prayed to the kami it wasn't. "Ahh, I love you Kikyou so much." This being followed by a grunt and another moan. Kagome looks to the ground with fist balled up tight. Kagome had enough, she was pissed and out for blood. She made up her mind no more was that clay pot whore going to be number one.

"SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,-"she screamed continuously. Grabbing her bow and arrow she aimed it into the crater the was Inu-baka.

"Inuyasha, you fucked up for the last time!" she yells down at him before loading her arrow with her spiritual energy and letting it go. The impact of the arrow blows him out of the crater and sends him flying hitting the well, crushing it, and terminating Kagomes only passage home…


	2. Chapter 2

"INUYASHA" screamed the clay pot, and then turned to look at Kagome. "You bitch" Kagome Laughs.

"I think you have it wrong it wrong clay pot I'm not the one who was marked by a mutt making me a true bitch, unlike you, so what are you now the mutts clay pot whore cause I know you are still having relations with Naraku" Kagome states calmly but motion towards a shocked Inuyasha "but did he?" As she said this Inuyasha ran at Kikyou with his claws posed to strike and kill…well shatter. "I guess he didn't, oh well."

"Inuyasha no I didn't I swear she's ly-"she was cut off by his claws going through her chest. Kagome smirked "one down two to go" she murmur's to herself as she starts walking away.

**Sesshomaru's POV *** WASN'T PLANNING TO BUT IT FELT RIGHT TO*

"Come get me Jakun-kun" my ward Rin shouts.

"Ohh- come now don't do this now." Comes my retainers annoying squawk in reply.

"Rin stay in this Sesshomaru's sight" I calmly state as Jakun gives me a grateful look.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" Rin says obediently.

(A.N.) "Sesshomaru" 'Sesshomaru's beast'

I look towards Inuyashas forest as I feel a great power shift, my beast purrs. "What are you purring about you fool?" I ask my beast.

'Mate' he replies.

"We have no mate you buffoon"

'But that much power can match ours, perfect mate' he practically purred out.

"No this Sesshomaru needs no mate"

'But—'

"NO"

He quiets down after m outburst the only symbol of his existence is the constant purring in my head.

"Rin stay here with Jakun and Ah-Un" I say loud enough so she can hear me. "Jakun if she is harmed in anyway when I return you shall die painfully." I add.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" I hear my ward relpy.

"y-y-yess Milord" Jakun says shakily.

I start in the direction of the power surge. As I get closer I recognize my half-brothers scent and that of death. Along with the ningen miko that travels with him. I get to a clearing and I am truly shocked at the scene before me...

*Next it's back to Kagomes POV*


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome's POV**

I felt a strong aura coming into the clearing knowing it was Lord Sesshomaru I smirked.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." I state mockingly.

"What happened here Ningen?" he asks.

"Well ok, no hello back, but I happened to stumble upon you mutt of a brother and his clay pot and unlocked what seems to be all my true power. He killed his clay pot where after I gave him the information of her whoring with Naraku." I state with a smirk.

"So you are the power surge that this Sesshomaru felt disturb his day." He glared at her.

"That is correct and give up glaring you do not scare me Sesshomaru."

"Miko you will call this Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I will only if you call me Kagome not Miko or Ningen or any other human degrading words." I state leaving no room for an argument I just hope he knew that.

"Fine Kagome." He practically growled out.

"OI" We both turn to see the Inu-Baka running over looking ready to strike. "Get away from her you asshole!" He screams. I just blink at him and say "sit".

"Really Inuyasha?" My face blank of all emotions, pulling off a good Sesshomaru if you ask me, as I asked this.

I look back over to Sesshomaru to catch a visible smirk on his usually straight face.

"Well anyway I must be going, but one more thing." I turn back to Inuyasha with my bow raised and aim at his heart. "Goodbye Inuyasha!" I let the arrow fly and watch as it imbeds itself into his chest killing him instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

There will be a part two sorry if my story was short I wanted to get a feel a feel of it first, but look out for part 2 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION I HAVE DECIDED THAT EVEN THO I HAVE THE SEQUEL TO THIS READY TO POST I WILL NOT POST IT UNTIL AT LEAST 20 OF YOU REVIEW SO I THAT I WILL KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO REALLY DO WANT IT SO, I WILL ALSO BE PUTTING DEDICATIONS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DO REVIEW IN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL!**


End file.
